


I Could Top You

by JaxyBae_G



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, jacksepticeye - Freeform, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: It's early.... Too early for this.
Relationships: (Jacksepticeye x Markiplier)
Kudos: 30





	I Could Top You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! MATURE!  
> THIS IS A SMUT FICTION!  
> IF UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN LEAVE!  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Septiplier Smut

Mark looked up from his phone, as his brown-haired lover walked in the room. He smiled and blew a quick, joking kiss as the Irish man wandered over to him.

Strangely, Sean didn't respond, causing Mark to raise a suspicious brow. Sean slowly sat down next to Mark, staring ahead at the coffee maker that was across the kitchen from the two.

Mark naturally assumed that Sean wanted another cup. "Gonna have another mug of dirty bean juice?" Mark smirked at his own reference. Sean didn't respond.

Mark's smirk fell and his eyebrows creased in confusion. "Sean? Are you o-"   
"I could top you." Mark's eyes widened in surprise, and he slightly choked on his coffee. Since when was Sean so direct? And why was this so out of the blue? "W-What?" Sean finally turned to him.

His face was void of any emotion as he said again, "I said that I could top you." Mark shook his head in disbelief. "I-I, Okay? Um, I don't know what... eh?" Sean chuckled at Mark's confusion and fluster. He was adorable when embarrassed.

Mark looked back down at his coffee, his cheeks were tinted pink. Sean's comment/declaration was confusing, sudden and slightly arousing. 

During the two men's private times, Mark was always top. Sean had never seemed to mind. Why was he bringing this up now? And at ten in the morning?

Mark turned back to his boyfriend, who was still smirking. He gulped, and very nervously asked, "A-Are you asking me to go to bed with you?" Sean chuckled. "No Merk, I'm randomly saying something sexual at ten in the morning." Mark didn't chuckle, but smiled at his lover's sarcasm.

He shrugged. "I-I mean, It wouldn't be outside your character." Sean let out a belly laugh and grinned at Mark. "Who are you to talk? Mister: I'm always dom!" Mark glared lightly. "I am a top, Sean..." The other man only smirked. "Not for long. As I said, I could top you." Mark raised an eyebrow again. "You were serious? Are you... Challenging me Sean?" The Irish man only smiled.

Mark's mouth dropped in complete disbelief as Sean stood up, grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. 

Mark called out to him still in complete awe. "S-Sean?" The shorter man turned his head as he grabbed the door handle. "Love you." And with that, he walked out. Leaving his boyfriend in complete confusion. So much so, that Mark called out to seemingly no one, "What?!"

Mark was reading peacefully when Sean returned. Lying comfortably on their shared bed, so engrossed in the novel, he didn't hear the front door. Not until Sean burst through the bedroom door, he had previously left ajar. 

He jumped and stared wide-eyed at his smirking boyfriend. "Good god Sean! You scared the shit out of me!" The Irish bean chuckled, and let his smirk fall to an apologetic smile. "Sorry Merk." Mark nodded and chuckled. "I-It's fine. When did you get back?" Sean quickly slipped off his shoes. 

Then answered. "Just now, have you been reading for the last three hours?" Mark blushed, then sheepishly nodded.

He chuckled at Mark as he walked closer to the bed. 

Mark had forgotten about the conversation a few hours prior and, assumed Sean wanted to cuddle. Naturally, he put down the book, and scooted over slightly, giving Sean both space and attention.

The Irish man fell onto the bed, grinning over at his half Korean lover. Mark smiled back. Then yelped as Sean hooked his arms around his waist, and yanked him under his own body.

Sean places his arms by Mark's head, successfully caging the taller man in. 

Mark was blushing profusely, staring up at his boyfriend. "Sean?" The other man chuckled. "Yes?" He leaned in closer, lips almost brushing Mark's.

Mark was flustered by the intense tension in the room. "I-I... What are you d-doing?" Sean lightly pouted against the other man's lips. "Merky, you don't remember?" Mark blushed. He did now.

He shook his head lightly, hoping it would somehow make his blush fade. "N-no, I-I do." His boyfriend smirked at that. Leaning in to give him a quick kiss, he seductively told the Korean, "Ah, good. Then we can get started." Mark's blush kicked into high-gear, and the tension in the room grew to unbearable levels.

Sean finally closed the gap between himself and his lover with a gentle kiss. Mark shut his eyes and eagerly began to kiss back.

After some light teasing kisses and a few nips, their kisses grew slightly more prolonged and suggestive. Sean lightly licked at Mark's lip. Mark shook his head and Sean pulled away.

Sean raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, and Mark turned his head into the pillow, refusing to look at him. "Merk?" "S-Sean. I-I've never.... Been on bottom before." Sean's eyebrows shot up. "Wait really? Never? How?... You're the farthest thing there is from a virgin." Sean's voice fell an octave lower.

Gently, he traced two fingers down Mark's torso. Mark shivered. "No one's ever had you under them before. Do you not want me to continue?" Mark's eyes snapped over to meet his lovers. "N-No!" Mark had startled himself with how desperate he sounded. 

He looked away again in shame. "Just be gentle... Please?" Sean chuckled. He reached down, and lightly stroked his thumb over Mark's cheek. "Of course, baby. Now, back to kissing?" Mark eagerly nodded, leaning up to meet the other.

The gentle exchange continued and Sean licked the others lips, this time Mark complied, trusting Sean to treat him right. 

The harsh make-out left them both panting. Sean smiled gently down at Mark, asking him in a breathless voice, "Safeword is oak. So... In all your years, no one has ever touched you like this?" Mark shook his head again.

Sean let his smirk, and ego, grow with how shy Mark was acting. He had never quite seen the other like this before. It was invigorating.

Sean carefully slipped the sub's shirt off. "I'm glad I'm the first one then." Sean leaned in to give Mark a teasing nip to his neck. Mark smiled, and sweetly whispered back up to Sean. "Me too."

Silently, the two exchanged another sweet kiss.

With clothes growing tight, Mark pleaded with Sean to move, just a bit quicker. "Sean, my jeans. T-Take them off please..." Sean did so without hesitation, just as eager as Mark to feel the others skin.

With all their clothes on the ground, Sean quickly moved to marking his boyfriend up. Mark was gently moaning with every new hickey on his neck and/or chest. Gripping Sean's shoulders tightly.

He was obviously enjoying the attention.

Sean smirked as he moved his hands to Mark's pecks. And lightly rubbed circles on his nipples. Mark moaned loudly in response, his nipples were a small kink he had. Sean knew this, and was overjoyed he was giving his lover so much pleasure. 

Sean glanced down at Mark, and sweetly asked. "Do you know what my favorite part of a man is Merk?" Mark shook his head through a moan. 

Sean smiled sweetly at Mark. "Well, give it a guess then." Sean ceased his moving thumbs to let Mark answer. 

Once the pleasure faded, Mark shrugged, thinking hard as Sean gently massaged his shoulders. Through pleased sighs, Mark suggested. "U-um e-eyes? Hair? The di-" Sean cut Mark off with a laugh.

He grinned down at his lover, who only stared back. "No silly," Sean hands crept their way up to Mark's ribs. "I like the little tummies!" Sean leaned in, and gently, placed a kiss right under Mark's pecks.

As Sean licked at Mark's stomach, Mark found himself grinning at his boyfriend. Smugly asking, "Really? The bellies Sean? I'm surprised." He only let out a hum in response, his tongue dipping into Mark's little belly-button.

He smiled as Mark's moans turned to light giggles.

Softly, he let his hands trail to the others thighs. Moving his lips to Mark's very prominent V-line. The innocent giggling quickly disappeared as Mark loudly moaned, and gripped Sean's hair as he kneaded his thighs. 

Mark couldn't help but tug lightly at Sean's hair as the waves of pleasure shot through him. He had never felt anything like this before. He loved it.

Sean lightly scrapped his lips from Mark's pelvis to his knee in a calm and teasing gesture. He could feel how Mark jolted and quivered as he gave him a snippet of the pleasure that would come later.

Sean did the same to his left leg, before finally turning his attention to Mark's erect and leaking cock.

Mark whimpered as Sean's eyes bore into his with overwhelming lust. Mark was painfully hard. He needed him now.

The other could clearly sense his lover's needy fatigue and gave in slightly. He moved to the pelvis and let his tongue slide over the tip of Mark's dick. Mark jolted and tugged on Sean's hair. "D-Don't tease me, Sean please." Sean only smirked, and repeated the same teasing action, groaning when his hair was tugged slightly harder.

Sean began to take in more and more of the other's length. A continuous string of moans left Mark's mouth. 

His boyfriend was pleasuring him so well.

Sean could tell just how close to release Mark was, so gently, he pulled off. 

Mark let out a long whine. To which, Sean chuckled, moving up to lightly kiss the others shoulders. "Oh hush, baby. You know I'm not done yet. Can you get the lube for me?" Mark nodded, and lightly turned on his side to reach for the lube in the nightstand drawer. 

He gulped silently... This was the part he had been worried about...

Mark rummaged clumsily through the drawer. "Y-You're going to prep me right?" He wearily looked at Sean from the corner of his eye, as he finally felt the lube bottles cap. 

Sean chuckled, and sweetly told him, "I promised I would be gentle didn't I?" Mark nodded and hesitantly handed his lover the small, white bottle. 

Sean smeared a generous amount over his hand, before slowly slipping a single finger underneath Mark. 

His boyfriend lightly groaned at the new feeling.

Sean leaned up as he pushed in a second finger. Mark groaned again, and stared up at Sean as he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed back and let himself be distracted from the third digit that Sean added. 

As Sean began to pump the digits, he pried himself from the others lips. He smiled down at the flustered Markimoo, and sweetly asked him, "Tell me, how does it feel?" 

Mark pondered the question, before shyly answering, "I-It's kind of weird. Not bad or anything, but it's strange." Mark meant every word, it wasn't a bad feeling, just foreign. 

No one had ever played with him like this. He didn't know how to feel about it, until, Sean's finger lightly prodded that one certain spot. He gasped loudly as another pulse of pleasure shot through him. It was harsher than before, almost electric. 

More pleasurable by far.

He unintentionally pushed back against Sean's hand. Searching for that pleasure again. Trying not to be demanding, Mark lightly told Sean, "W-Wait... Do... Do that again." Sean smirked as he angled his fingers again.

He smugly looked back up at his panting lover. "This?" He roughly stabbed his fingers deep into the bundle of nerves. 

Mark let out a moan with the volume of a scream. "AH! Yes! R-Right there, please!" Sean chuckled and repeated the action over and over again.

Sean loved seeing Mark coming undone, simply from his fingers. Mark's nails weren't very long, but his fingers still hurt in the slightest as they dug into Sean's shoulders. To Sean though, it only showed that Mark was enjoying it. 

He had no doubt at all that Mark was having fun. 

He was glad Mark was feeling so much pleasure, but he had needs as well. Slowly, he retracted his fingers from Mark's heat, despite the whines from his lover.

Leaning into Mark's lips, he gently told him, "Don't worry, Merk. This is gonna get so much better. I'm going to be inside you in a bit, are you okay with me going further?" Mark frantically nodded. "Please, Sean." The Irish man smiled warmly down at the other, and with one last gentle kiss, he reached for the lube.

He, again, poured a generous amount of the lube and slowly entered the man below him. 

Mark squirmed a bit, before fully groaning out at the burn in his hips. Sean noticed his lovers pain and to distract him, gently began to bite at Mark's hip bone.

Finally he managed to get his full length inside, and patiently waited for Mark to adjust. "M-Move, please." With his lover's permission, Sean lightly thrust in the angle of the pre-discovered sweet spot. 

His thrusts got harder and quicker, making both men feel indescribable pleasure.

It didn't take long for the two to reach their climaxes, Mark cumming right before Sean. He sighed heavily as Sean pulled out, and flopped down beside him.

Mark reached out and pulled Sean close. He buried his head in Sean's chest as he calmed down from the demanding high. Sean chuckled at his lover, also panting heavily. "S-So, Merk... Time for a shower?" The other merely gripped him tighter, mumbling out, "In a minute... Sean, I can't fucking move." The Irish man chuckled.

And as he gently stroked Mark's dark hair, he asked, "So, was I good?" Mark chuckled. "I'll say. I think I'm gonna let you top way more now." Sean lit up at that. "Does this mean I can be the big spoon too?"   
"No." Mark deadpanned. "The cuddling is still all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine! I enjoy writing these to no end, so expect more soon. Give me suggestions if you have your own ideas.


End file.
